


Sing A Little Song For Me

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And Geoff is protective, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Ryan being a little secret little shit, While the girls are curious, but also really shy about his talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Ryan has been secretive and Mica is curious. Soon she gets the other girls in on it and they go tracking down where Ryan is going.





	Sing A Little Song For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Itsharp1, who wanted Ryan being a secret singer. Thank you for putting up with all my shit!

Mica doesn’t know why walking in the penthouse at 1 am to find Ryan in a form-fitting white suit sticks with her. It certainly wasn’t the first time she’s seen one of her crewmates dressed in something ridicules. A bright orange and purple dressed Jeremy, complete with similarly dyed hair, and Meg in a slick fitting catsuit come to mind. Undercover missions sometimes required a bit of ridiculousness.

Maybe it was because it was _Ryan_ in a _suit_. The man would wear loose fitting t-shirts and jeans all year long if he was allowed. He also seemed too attached to that jacket of his than was normal.

So, to see him dressed to the nines, the suit caressing every muscle in his arm and cut just right to fit his frame was startling. Not that he looked bad, with his blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and beard neatly trimmed to compliment his strong jaw.

In fact, if Ryan wasn’t a taken man, she might have asked him to help her relax after her own mission.

Maybe it was because Ryan looked so startled at being caught. His eyes had been wide, mouth open and already spilling excuses. This was the man she’s walked in on his rather creative way of interrogating people before, who had done nothing more than give her a wave. So why did her walking in on him wearing a _suit_ , of all things, have redness coloring his cheek?

It perplexed Mica. It nagged at her thoughts whenever she got bored. Why, why, _why_? It was something silly to get obsessive over but that didn’t stop Mica from starting to ask around.

She went to Jack first. As second in command, Jack usually had a broad idea of what everyone was doing. He would know what sort of undercover mission required Ryan to be so secretive.

“He’s not undercover.”

Mica blinked at him. “Really? No missions at all?”

“Yeah.” Jack didn’t look up from the paperwork he was filling out. “Geoff has him on rest for a few weeks, after he got shot at the last heist. Why?”

“I ran into him wearing a white suit. Thought he was going undercover.”

Jack frowned. “That’s weird. Maybe Geoff and he went on an actual date?”

“As if the two would do something so normal.”

Jack shrugged. “You never know. They like to change things up. This might be some kind new kink of theirs, pretending they’re not fucking crazy.”

Mica laughed and decided to leave it at that.

Or. She would have. If she hadn’t gotten a call from Ashley.

She was out, at some boring expensive restaurant, snooping on a potential target, when her cell phone started to buzz. “Mica here,” Mica hurried to answer. Not many people knew this phone number after all.

“It’s Ashley.” Ah, and there was one of her favorites.

“Hey, what’s up?” Mica casually leaned her arm on the table, pretending to laugh into her hand. Meg, her “date”, caught the gesture and shifted over, hopefully blocking the view of their target from seeing what Mica was saying. They were pretty sure that their target wasn’t aware that he was being followed, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Nothing much. Business as usual and all that.” Mica could hear some shuffling of papers. “There is one thing, though. Can Ramsey explain to me why his dog is snooping around our territory?”

Mica paused. “Come again?”

“I have several pictures here of Ryan in our territory.”

“I wasn’t aware that we needed permission to go walking,” Mica said. Rooster Teeth and the Fake AH were friendly, they had each other’s backs when enemy gang members came after them and kept their drugs and guns off each other’s territory. And while they usually let each other know if they were about to perform a mission among said territory, that courtesy usually didn’t apply if they weren’t on one.

It’s Ashley’s turn to pause. “Is that what you're claiming it as?”

“That’s what I’m claiming I’m knowing. Why do you think something different?”

“I have pictures here of him, here, in a suit. I guess I, uh, just assumed he was wearing it for a mission.” Ashley sounded bashful and Mica chuckled.

“Eh, no problem. I had assumed the same thing when I first saw him. It’s confusing right?”

“Absolutely. He cleans up well when you take away that crappy face paint and stupid jacket.”

“I dare you to say that to him next time.”

“I rather live, thank you.”

Mica laughed again before hanging up, filling Meg in. Meg laughed too, but she couldn’t help pointing out. “If Ryan isn’t on a mission, it’s really strange that _he_ of all people would be sneaking around in a suit.”

“I know. But he’s a weird dude.” Mica shrugs.

Meg leans forward. “Aren’t you the least bit curious? About what he’s doing?”

“Of course.” Mica side eyed their target, who was drooling over that poor boy he had hired for the night. “But I don’t think that I want to go tracking the Vagabond. I rather keep all my fingers.”

“Well, what if we had help?” Meg had suggested.

Mica considered it. Which was bad. She should just leave this alone. But there was an itch, a need to know, that scratched at the back of her head. It had her leaning closer to Meg and asking. “What do you mean?”

“I’m sure after that phone call, Ashley is insanely curious about what’s going on. I know I’m in if we want to investigate this. And Lindsay has been complaining about needing a break. This would something fun for her to do.”

Mica tapped her finger on the table, humming. Meg patiently waited. Mica sighed and Meg grinned. “Fine. But if this goes south, I’m blaming it on you.”

“Aw. Why?”

“Because you’re probably the only one Ryan won’t kill on site if he catches us doing this.”

“Fair enough.”

~

It took a week for them to get things set up (and convincing Lindsay that it was worth the risk to her life to sate her boredom). Now all they needed was to wait till Ryan left to wherever he went.

After a couple of nights where Mica completely screwed up her already screwed up sleep schedule, she finally saw Ryan leaving. She waited a couple of seconds before texting the others.

Having already been dressed, she hurries to catch up, making sure to never be too near to him. Lindsay meets up with her a few streets down, then Meg even further. The three of them are guided by Ashley, tracking Ryan with street cameras.

“I bet he’s going to a fighting ring,” Lindsay says.

“Why would he sneak away for that? Jeremy does that all the time.”

Lindsay shrugs. “Don’t know. Ryan’s naturally secretive. I think he gets off on hiding things.”

“Maybe he’s pampering himself. You know, going to get a massage, doing his nails and hair.” Mica groans, palming her lower back. “I know I desperately need that.”

Meg smiles before shaking her head. “Nah. We do that together once a month anyway. No need to sneak out for it.”

 _“Wait. You go to the spa without us?”_ Comes Ashley’s voice.

Meg pauses. “No?”

“We can talk about Meg’s betray at another time.” Mica turns to glare at her. Meg just sheepishly shrugs. “Right now, let’s focus on Ryan.”

 _“Who just took a left turn three streets up,”_ Ashley says.

“Got it.”

They follow Ashley’s directions, winding up and down the streets, taking a sharp turn here and there. Mica isn’t sure if Ryan knew he was being followed or if he is just being his usual paranoid self. Still, they follow him, catching up and backing off in turns.

Finally, they reach their destination. Or. What they hope is their destination. It’s a small bar, no name on the outside. Just all brick. There are no cracks, no outward wear, and tear. It looks…nice. Which is a bit weird for those that made most of their deals in seedy little things that were one sneeze away from falling apart.

The inside is much the same way. It looks well-taken care off, with a wooden bar and matching tables. It’s also larger, more spacious. There aren’t that many people, but those that sat around are dressed up, making the three of them feel out of place. The lights are low, which made everything seem darker, and a slight smoky haze hovered over everything. The bartender is even wearing a uniform. Mica smiles at how cute it is.

But there is no sign of Ryan. The three find a small table in the back. They settle, eyes sweeping over the bar one more time before Mica touches the comm at her ear. “Ashley are you sure he went here?”

_“100%. I’ll double check though.”_

The three women sigh. Lindsay stands up. “I’ll get us some drinks.”

That leaves Meg and Mica to sulk. “We can always try next time?” Mica points out.

“I know,” Meg replies. “I’m just trying to figure out when he gave us the slip. It wasn’t on Barker Street.”

“Maybe when we took that turn by the Seasonal Café?”

 _“No, I definitely saw him take a left. I’m sure of it,”_ Ashley assures them, her voice small over the comm. Thoughtful. _“I’m going to look back over the video feeds, try to see what we missed.”_

“Ok.” They look back up as Lindsay comes back with some drinks. Meg takes a long sip, humming. “Damn, these are good. At least we have something to wallow our sorrows in.”

Mica opens her mouth to say something when they hear someone near the front cough into a mic. They all look over, Mica raising her eyebrow at the man on the stage.

He is dressed in a dark suit, smiling at the rest of the room. “I have a feeling I know why many of you are here, so I’m going to keep this brief. Please welcome everyone’s favorite singer, James Ramsay!”

He steps to the side, allowing the curtain behind him to open up. And, stepping out into the spotlight, is Ryan.

“No fucking way,” Meg says.

Ryan has on his white suit, it fits perfectly to his body. His face is clean, light beard taking care of, hair pulled back into a ponytail. He steps out onto the stage, grabbing the mic. He gives the scattered crowd an almost shy smile before he closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opens back up his eyes, the blue piercing.

Then he opens his mouth and began to sing.

Mica thinks she’s going to have a heart attack. There is Ryan. On stage. In a suit. Going by the name James Ramsay. And singing.

And he is _good_ at it.

His voice is smooth, starting off low before starting to get stronger. It fills the bar, hypnotizing everyone. He lightly sways his hips, cradling the microphone. His eyes go half mast, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Mica finds she can’t look away, already forgetting her drink. She doesn’t even want to look at everyone else, not wanting to miss one second of this.

Ryan’s voice tappers out and Mica is sure the entire bar is clapping. She’s brought back to reality when Ashley chirps in her ear. _“What’s going on, guys? You’re way too silent.”_

“I…I don’t think I can explain it,” Meg says.

“That was fucking Ryan,” Lindsay exclaims.

“Wait, you guys found him.”

“Yeah. I think?”

“You think? What do you mean, you think?”

“It was Ryan. Singing.”

“Wait. What?”

“Yeah, he was singing. In a _suit_.” Mica whispers that last part.

“And he was good!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“I’m sorry to interrupt.”

The girls whip their heads around to see Geoff standing next to them, smiling down at them. In the background, Ryan has started up another song. Mica looks at the others, who are staring back wide-eyed. Mica moves over, allowing Geoff to sit at their table.

“What’s-“

“So, I see Ryan’s secret finally got out.” Geoff interrupts. “I told him it would. But I honestly thought it would be Gavin to snoop it out.”

“So. You know?” Meg asks.

Geoff snorts. “Of course, I know. I’m his boyfriend, after all. Even if he didn’t tell me, I think I would figure it out pretty fast when he goes a large amount of time at a bar.”

Mica smiles. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But…why? Why go to all this trouble to hide that Ryan can sing?”

“I mean have you heard him?” Lindsay adds. “Why would he hide that?”

Geoff sighs. He looks at Ryan, who seems to be lost to his song. “Ryan doesn’t get to be…normal, often. I mean, he doesn’t really want to be, most of the time. He likes being a chaotic little demon and honestly, I love that about him. But every once in a way, he wants to do something that makes him feel normal.” Geoff chuckles a little. “You should have seen him when he was in his knitting phrase. Anyway, I caught him singing while cooking once and encouraged him to sign up for some classes. One thing leads to another and apparently, the instructor is friends with the bar owner who wanted Ryan to sing here sometimes. And now here we are.”

“I want to say that’s weird,” Mica says. “But it’s Ryan, so none of that really surprises me.”

Geoff snorts. “I know. The only person more of a fucking cryptid than him is Trevor. But here’s the thing.” Geoff leans in closer, making sure to hold all of their eyes. “I need you to never come back here, to never speak about this, and to never follow Ryan again.”

Mica looks at the others. Meg frowns. “Geoff-“

“No, look. Ok. I get it. You’re curious. But now that curiosity has been satisfied, that’s it. No more.”

“You’re being awfully protective about this.”

“That’s because I know how this crew works. If word gets out, everyone will show up here and Ryan will never want to sing again. And Ryan really enjoys singing here. So, I’m asking. Please don’t ruin this for him. You hear that Ashley?”

 Mica looks up at Ryan, who now has his eyes closed, full on swaying with the microphone. His voice carries around the bar and she can see people singing along. Distantly, she can hear Lindsay and Ashley arguing. Her eyes meet Meg. Then she turns back to Geoff. “We’ll keep quiet. And you won’t see us here again.”

Geoff gives her a small smile. “Thanks.” Then he gets up and leaves.

“Why did you agree to that?” Lindsay demands. “Geoff can’t kick us out the bar.”

Meg shrugs. “Ryan deserves this little bit of privacy. Besides, think of it as the perfect blackmail material.”

Lindsay opens her mouth. Then closes it. She looks up at Ryan. “Yeah. Ok.”

“Besides we can still listen to him. Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed!


End file.
